Steven Universe: A Life Without the Crystal Gems
by electrikconscience
Summary: 500 years after the battle, Homeworld Amethyst has left and has ended up on Earth. Her sister, Moonstone, sets out to find her, and ends up being dragged into helping Amethyst piece together the clues left by the Crystal Gems that tells the tale of their history and adventures with a so called "human." How will Homeworld react? Will another war break out?
1. Plot

(Author's notes: This is the only time I will posting outside the actual story. Here's just a quick plot summary of what is about to go on.

 **Plot:** The final battle the Crystal Gems fought has finally come to end. What happens next? Amethyst, another form from Homeworld, has escaped and traveled back to earth 500 years after the battle ended. She is entirely oblivious the history her ancestor has fought. She's curious. Constantly poking her nose into places it should not be. Her sister gem, Moonstone, noticed her lack of presence one evening after skipping their sword training. After searching the entire galaxy, eventually leaving her own, she too stumbled upon Earth finding Amethyst in Beach City. Moonstone is convinced of helping Amethyst find the missing pieces to the clues left behind by the so called "Crystal Gems."

-Thank you)


	2. Chapter 1

"..So is this it?" a soft, gentle voice asked.

"I believe so," the other, sharper tone added. There were two human-like figures standing along the shore line. The sun began to sit on the horizon of the ocean and the sky was filled with bright oranges and pinks. The clouds were painted perfect and blurred into on another, creating a soft white contrast to the flame-like background.

Chapter One

Five hundred years after the final war of the Gems, there were a new generation getting ready to blossom and take the place of their ancestors, but they didn't know that yet. A small, tiny figure was pacing around the crystal lair that housed all of the warp pads which transported these so called "gems" to wherever their heart desired. They all led to some place unique. One, however, was broken. Obsidian, the new Homeworld master, had made that very clear.

Amethyst kept walking in circles. Her deep lavender hair bounced around her shoulders, all contained by her high ponytail, following her every step. She had one of her hands on her hip and the other led up to her lip and she kept her point finger close to her mouth and her hand in a loose fist constantly mumbling who knows what under her breath.

"It just doesn't make sense! What is she hiding?" She finally busted out, plopping her bum to the ground, quickly settling into crisscross-applesauce. Her sister poked her head around one of the crystal pillars in the warp pad chamber.

"What doesn't make sense?" her sibling asked, smiling making her way over to sit beside Amethyst.

"The warp pad. Out of all of them, why is just this _one_ broken, Moonstone?"

"Silly. It's not broken. It's just disabled." Moonstone spoke with a soothing tone leaning her head on Amethyst's shoulder.

Amethyst's eyes widened, but she had a puzzled look on her face, "disabled? What do you mean by _disabled?_ "

"I mean exactly what I said. Disabled. As in, not broken, but just shut down until reactivated."

Amethyst had a blank expression on her face, "You...you mean I can turn it on?"

"Well yeah. But the request has to be passed through the council and later approved by Grandmaster Obsidian. And you and I both know how that will go. The last time someone even brought it up in mere conversation around her, she shattered them to pieces. For some weird reason, it's just not something you talk about. But I mean there are thousands of places you can go in the galaxy. I'm pretty sure one warp pad being dormant is not going to kill you."

"Right.." Amethyst responded, having her head in the clouds. "So, if someone were to, I don't know, sneak and reactivate it, how would they do so?"

Moonstone slowly got up, rolled her eyes and laughed a little, "Amethyst. Let me tell you something. You aren't getting in that warp pad. I know you are curious about things, but this is one thing you have to let go. You've been coming here every Monday for the past 10 years trying to figure this out. As much as I'd love to see where it leads to, we're fine without it." Amethyst let out a disappointing sigh and she slouched over placing her palms straight on the ground.

" _But,_ " Moonstone added, "if you are just so eager to figure out this so called mystery you're obsessed with, why don't you go talk to Prasiolite? She is an apprentiace to the Paridots. Being associated with the council, I'm sure she could tell you at least why it's shut down."

Moonstone then stepped up on one of the smaller warp pads, and a light beam faintly covered her body, and she soon disappeared from the chamber. Amethyst's eyes light up, and she ran out of the room and charged down the hall with excitement.

"Paris!" Amethyst exclaimed. "Paris, oh for where art thou?"

A light, pastel green gem was in her work room several doors down, but could here her sister clearly, "what in the Homeworld does she want now?" she muttered, annoyed, under her breath. Soon, a purple hand wrapped around the door frame and Amethysts eager faced slowly rounded the corner and giggled.

"Paris! If I ask super duper nicely can you-"

"No. Whatever it is, no. And stop calling me Paris. You know I'm a Prasiolite and refer to only that." Prasiolite snapped.

"Okay so, Paris," Amethyst started again as her sister rolled her eyes walking over to her computer screen touching certain buttons that made different screens appear and continued to work.

"I would adore you so so much if you could answer something. Well I already adore you, but that's besides the point. Anyways, I figured you could help me because it's related to your council work."

Prasiolite stopped suddenly and halfway turned her head, "...go on."

"The disabled warp pad. Where does it lead to and why is turned off?"

Paris chuckled, "well for one, it's not disabled, it's broken and will never be in use. I'm surprised Grandmaster hasn't destroyed it yet. And two, that's classified information. I'm not even allowed to have knowledge of it. All we need to do is forget about it and pretend it's not there."

"No. I'm pretty sure Moonstone just told me it's not disabled. She said we would have to get permission to turn it on. That's where you come in. She said if we go talk to Obsidian about it, it's possible to have it turned back on."

"Here's a tip. Don't listen to our sister. Who's the one actually working on council's terms? Me. Even if what you said was the case however, do you know what happened the last time someone mentioned that warp pad in conversation around Grandmaster? She _destroyed_ them. And as much as I can't stand you, I don't want my own gem blood gone because of some ignorant question. So drop the topic and forget about it. I can't help you." Prasiolite then focused on her computer and Amethyst left the room, head down, slowly walking to down the hall going back to the warp pad chamber.

She then continued pacing around in circles, frustrated as could be. Hours passed and she finally say on the dull, lifeless warp pad, "I just want to know where you lead to. That's it. No tricks needed. I just need to _know."_ Amethyst then got up, stepped on a bright pad, and transported back to her home.


	3. Chapter 2

Amethyst made it back to home. This was a different portion of Homeworld. Their Grandmaster separated all of the gems by their jobs in order to have it more organized. If something were to happen, the warriors could be called out without disruption that normal citizens and not cause such an uproar.

Her homeland was a very typical land. Nothing fancy. She was however just an Amethyst. Her ancestors were warriors and fought the battles for Yellow Diamond before Obsidian took over. Is this new generation, Amethyst was just an amethyst. They had no true purpose. They just carry on their lives and do what Obsidian tells them to do with no questions asked.

Her sister, Moonstone, was in the next land over. She was a strategic warrior. Meaning she isn't within the first wave to be called out to attack head on. She was more of a spy, in a sense. If there were something up, she'd be called in to research and take action as necessary.

While being in her room, Amethyst tapped on her gem, which was located on her right forearm, and it soon glowed. A hologram of moonstone appeared.

"Hey Moon? Can I ask you something?" She asked sounding a little down.

"Of course. What's up?"

"So I did what you said, and I went to go talk to Prasiolite about the warp pad thing."

"Amethyst, when are you going to drop this idea?"

"No listen to me. I asked Prasiolite about it and asked her why it's disabled. To her knowledge she said it was broken, just like I had thought. Why did you say it was disabled? And who should I believe?" Her voice soon raised a little bit and was speaking in a more serious tone rather than her playful tone.

"I..I can't tell you that. I don't know why I said it. Prasiolite was right. She is part of the council, remember? She knows best. I guess I just misund-"

"No. Moonstone. _Why_?"

Moonstone then sighed and slowly looked around her own room to make sure no one was watching their conversation, "okay. Here's the deal. I know where it leads to. I did some research of my own and figured out that after all of this time, the warp pad is, in fact, shut down."

"Then why did you lie to me? I thought we were closer than that.." Amethyst said starting to show some saddened emotion.

"Because it's part of my secret mission led by the Grandmaster herself. You cannot repeat this to _anyone._ Can you do that for me? Not even Prasiolite can know."

Amethyst then perked up a little bit and gained a twinkle in her eye, wiped away her tear and nodded with a smile.

"That warp pad..It leads to Earth."

"Earth?"

"Just listen. There was a war hundreds of years ago. Right around the time you were being crafted. I was a young gem, so I didn't understand it at the time, but now I do! Well..sort of. I don't have a lot of detail. All I know is that that long time ago, there were enemies on that planet."

"Enemies? Who would want to harm us? Homeworld is such a gift."

"They were betrayers. Of our own kind. Now, I don't know who, or exactly what gems were involved, I just know it was bad and hasn't been the same ever since. This is completely classified. I haven't even reported the data back to Grandmaster and the council which is why you mustn't tell anyone. Do you understand that Amethyst?"

She nodded her had and making a zipping motion across her lips and threw away the invisible key, "completely."

 _ **Attention all warriors and sub-warriors. Repeat to the council hall immediately. Report to the council hall immediately.**_

Moonstone then got into a panic, "Amethyst, that call was from Grandmaster. I have to go. We can talk later. Bye." She said as she tapped on her gem located on her stomach to end the holographic message.

Amethyst plopped on her useless bed and stared at her room barriers and let out a huge release of air. _Okay. So now I know it leads to a so called Earth, but what in the Homeworld is that?_

Several hours had passed and Prasiolite was finally done with her assignment in the work field for the evening. She stepped out of the room, swiped her hand over and a green glow appeared which happened to seal the door for lockdown. _I can't believe Moonstone would even say such a thing about the warp pad. She knows what happened to dad._ She let the thoughts ramble in her mind.

 _"Paris, sweetie, I can't take you with me! This is Dad's work and I don't want you to get hurt."_ The soothing, male's voiced echoed in Prasiolite's head.

 _"But Daddy!" She giggled. Her young build was latched on to her father's leg. "Daddy please! I'm going with you and there's nothing you can do about it."_

 _The father figure bent down, un-tangled young daughter around from his calf and raised her up in the air with his arms. "I promise I will bring you back something" He said with a warm smile, "After all you are my little beauty. My little Paris." He then sat her down, gave her kiss, and turned around to get on one of the warp pads"_

"Dad," Prasiolite gasped falling her to her knees with tears in her eyes. "I miss you."


	4. Chapter 3

"Okay fellow warriors! This is no time to joke around. There is a loose prisoner in the cell chambers on Level H. Our goal is to secure the gem and bring her back to me. I will personally deal with this mutt myself." A large, Angelite spoke.

Moonstone nodded in agreement. Her and other Homeworld warriors were lined up shoulder to shoulder each with their swords perched on their shoulders. Once Angelite gave the signal, they all dispersed down the halls, carefully, and proceeded to find the missing gem.

 _This is insane. Who would try and escape their cell in the first place? Dealing with Commander Angelite is one thing, but if they keep this up-_

"Hey you!" Moonstone called out interrupting her own thoughts. She pointed her glassy blue finger down the direction of the hall. The silhouette of a gem halted, turned their head towards Moonstone but then scurried to the intersecting hall.

"Gem spotted on Level H, sector 4! Backup needed! Gem spotted!" Moonstone called out into her right wrist where a communicator was located. She took off running and carried her sword with grace. She peeked around the corner and looked for the gem. Absolutely nothing! It was a dead end. "What in the-"

Soon she felt something drop on her shoulders and pinned her down to the ground. Soon a orange foot stomped her wrist to disable the communicator.

"You won't be needing that," the gem spoke.

"Get off of me!" Moonstone called out, "backup is on its way and you _will_ be locked up for good this time."

The orange gem chuckled, "no I won't." She then stuck out her hand, twisted it in a mesmerizing fashion, and sealed the corridor off, "as far as I'm concerned, you are now my prisoner. This area right here isn't real, and there's no way for anyone to locate you. I'm a Beryl. I can make any hallucination as real as I want, when I want."

"So _you're_ the mutt Commander wants." Moonstone spat out.

Beryl glared at the glassy gem in disgust, "don't you dare call me a mutt." She then pulled Moonstone's hair, raising her head up off of the ground and slammed it back down. "You're helping this so called mutt get out of here."

Moonstone quickly grabbed Beryl's wrist and twisted it around to have a firm grip, "how dare you disrespect a Homeworld warrior like this. In no way am I helping a gem like you in any way."

The strange gem got up off of the warrior and crossed her arms, "fine. I'll be on my way." She said smirking. Her body glowed a bright shade of orange, sifting to white, then it slowly faded away.

Moonstone tried to reach out for her, but she was too late. She then pounded at the glassy room with her fists weeping.

* * *

Amethyst's communicator beeped softly, causing her to look over, " _Moon?"_ She then quickly sat up on the edge of her bed, quickly rising to her feet and ran down the corridor. She made it to the warp pad chamber and teleported to the Homeworld Prison Base. _Commander is going to kill me for this._

Looking at communicated, a holograph of the base's map appeared and she requested that Moonstone's position be placed.

 ** _Error. No coordinate found. Please try again._**

Amethyst let out a heavy sigh and placed her hands on her head, "Moonstone where could you be?"

"Oh? You mean that weak warrior a imprisoned? You won't be seeing much of her anymore," an unfamiliar voice chuckled.

Amethyst turned her head, "Beryl." She had done tons of research of gems of all ranks. Since she doesn't work for Homeworld, what else was she supposed to do in her free time?

The orange gem closed her eyes and smiled, "I see I have a fan!"

"Not a fan." She uttered back.

"Oh? No? Don't worry purple, I wouldn't be either. Who wants to admire a mutt anyways?" She said turning her facial expression into a frown.

The fearful gem was in awe. _A mutt? None the less it is the truth, but that's a little harsh._

"Go ahead. Lock me back up. See if I care. I'll just escape again."

"Lock you up?" She then looked to the ground piecing the incidents together, "you're the loose gem!" She blurted out.

"Look over there! There she is!" a bunch of warriors called out rounding the corner. A cluster of weapons headed towards her way, and Beryl took a mad dash but soon it was over. An agate had strapped her down and handcuffed her.

"An Amethyst, huh? Good work, soldier," the Agate approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her way to the prisoner.

"Soldier? No, no! I'm not-"

"Today you are. You're coming back to Headquarters, and we're telling Angelite."

"No! That's okay. Commander doesn't need word from a silly little purple gem. I-I can't anyways. I have to find my sister!" She blushed and took a mad dash down the hall and tears poured down her face.

 _Don't cry Amethyst. What you did was good! No. It was horrible. I shouldn't have ventured down here-_

 _But you helped capture the prisoner! No. It wasn't in my right to._

She sighed and finally stop mid stride, falling to her knees.

 _Moonstone where are you?_

* * *

After sobbing for a while, she headed back to the Commander's office, keeping a strong, collected look on her face.

She held her communicator to the scanner outside the door. It lit up with confirmation, and the metal door slid over. Inside were Agate and Angelite in conversation. Agate turned her head, "ah look! She decided to show up after all." Angelite remained with a readless expression on her face. Amethyst gave a small smile.

"I didn't come to take a soldier's position," the purple gem softly spoke.

Agate lifted her head up, "then why have you come?"

"I've come for my sister. She was dispatched by Commander Angelite, and I want permission to search the sector for her."

Angelite walked up to Amethyst having a good two feet difference in height, "so you're fine with invading the halls without permission, and now you want my confirmation to?"

The small gem held her breath.

"Fine. You have one day," the Commander spoke with no hesitation. "Be on your way." She then looked her Amethyst's wrist, "also, remove that communicator at once. You have no position to be wearing that. Return it at once."

The purple gem nodded and proceeded to take it off, handing it Agate as she left the room.


End file.
